


Scheme, Brew, Love.

by Qurinas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Implied Heterosexual relationship, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you combine a nosy friend, a fledgling potion's master and two girls who can't keep their eyes off each other?  Come find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheme, Brew, Love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nursedarry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nursedarry).



> Written for Nursedarry for 2010 hp_yuleballs 2010 on LJ. She asked for a big cast, school clichés, humor and a few other things. I think I got them in there for her!

Tracey Davis sat at the tall table, stirring the cauldron steaming just under her nose with her wand. "I love the smell of bobotuber," Tracey muttered, earning her an odd look from her partner at the table.

Loosening the yellow and black tie around her neck, Heidi Macavoy recoiled from the bits of bobotuber they were chopped up on the table in front of them. "Megan says that it smells like petrol. You know, the stuff Muggle cars run on?" Heidi commented, referring her Muggleborn housemate, Megan Jones.

Tracey shrugged. She found it rather odd that no one else liked the smell. There was something rich and earthy as well as intense about the scent. She had come to accept that she was likely the only one in the school that found the scent appealing. "Petrol? Really?" she asked with another shrug.

Professor Slughorn glanced over at them from his desk. "Miss Davis? Miss Macavoy?" he called out. "Let's keep the talking down and on topic about the assignment, yes?" Appropriately cowed, the Slytherin and Hufflepuff pair nodded and looked down at the assignment.

They worked in silence for a few moments. Of course, Heidi wasn't able to _actually_ work quietly. Being completely pants at potions, she relied on her girlfriend to carry her through the class assignments. Tracey was considered quite the prodigy at potion brewing. Even Harry Potter, who had come into his own this year, was considered to barely be in Tracey's league. "Did you see Pansy and Ginny going at it today?" Heidi asked, a mischievous smile on her lips as she leaned in to whisper.

Tracey didn't look up from the cauldron as she stirred. "Dump in the bobotuber. _Slowly_ ," she instructed. Heidi did it before Tracey responded to her observation. "I heard they had a bit of a row," she said softly, wondering where Heidi might be going with this.

"Oh no, it wasn't a row. It was...tension," Heidi said in an impish lilt.

"Merlin," Tracey groaned softly. "Not this again..."

Stifling a giggle, Heidi nudged Tracey beneath the table with her foot. "Yes, this again," she whispered. "Because I’m right. Who dated her? Who would know better? Was it you?"

Tracey shook her head. "No, it wasn't me. Everyone knows you were the one who dated Ginny Weasley for what…like a month last year?" She used to be jealous of Ginny and Heidi's whirlwind dating stint. However, now secure in what they had, Tracey just found the whole thing funny. "I think the whole school heard you two shouting at each other at one time or another," Tracey teased, hiding her grin by looking down at the cauldron.

Heidi scoffed. Professor Slughorn looked up from his desk and frowned disapprovingly. Heidi looked down and pretended to pay attention to the potion brewing until he went back to grading papers. Once she was sure he engrossed again, she looked back to Tracey. "I know, because I _know_ Ginny. I know that _look_."

Concentrating on the potion, Tracey didn't respond immediately. As much as she didn't want to agree with Heidi, she kind of had to. The sexual chemistry between Ginny and Heidi had been intense and was the only reason they had lasted as long as they did. "I suppose," she conceded.

Heidi grinned triumphantly, the potion they were brewing completely forgotten as she leaned forward to rest her chin on her folded arms. "So, I think they should shag."

Cocking an eyebrow, Tracey looked over at Heidi with a bemused grin. She paused for a moment before saying, "And...you think that will happen?" She chuckled softly. Tracey couldn't think of a _less_ likely pair than Pansy and Ginny.

"It might..."

Tracey groaned as she gave the potion a final few stirs. The tone in Heidi's voice told her that Heidi was planning to stick her nose into things and as always Tracey was going to get dragged along!

 

* * * *

 

Heidi walked up the trail from the Quidditch pitch up to the castle. Her cheeks were dirty and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She wore her practice robe but had left her pads and broom in the Hufflepuff locker room. As the team captain, she found that by the time she was done making sure everything was away and secure that she usually had to walk back to the castle by herself.

Glancing up, she saw a figure approaching and grinned. The red robes and fiery hair made it immediately obvious who it was. "Hey there, Gin," Heidi called out. She gave the redhead a flirty smile. Now that things had calmed down after their breakup, Heidi considered Ginny a good friend and she was sure the feeling was mutual. "Just the person I wanted to see."

Ginny grinned at Heidi and stopped a few paces in front of her. "Oh?" Ginny asked as her grin turned into a smirk.

Heidi stifled a sigh. Ginny always just _knew_ when she was up to something. "I wanted to ask what was going on with you. I haven't seen you in a bit." It was a near-useless gesture, but Heidi still tried to hide her real intentions.

"Quidditch has kept me pretty busy," Ginny told her. "We’re making sure that we annihilate Slytherin in a few weeks," she added with a chuckle. She had a lot of fun teasing Heidi about Slytherin things since she had started dating Tracey Davis. Tracey really couldn't care less about Quidditch, with the exception of when Heidi was flying around in her Quidditch robes, but that didn’t take the fun out of it for Ginny.

"We'll see. Gryffindor doesn't seem as strong this year," Heidi mused smugly. She paused for a moment before smiling at Ginny and adding, "their brilliant Seeker is playing Chaser this year."

Ginny laughed and reached up to lightly push Heidi. "Come off it, Macavoy. Flattery isn't going to stop us from taking the cup again this year."

"Right, right," Heidi said with a roll of her eyes. "Hufflepuff is due. Gryffindor _might_ come in a close second." She took a step closer to Ginny. That familiar energy crackled in the air between them. "You going to come to the party Friday when we beat Ravenclaw?" Heidi was quite pleased that Hufflepuff had drawn the opening match of the season.

Ginny nodded. "Don't I always?" She regarded Heidi with an amused expression. "After all, they’re always pretty fun especially when I’m single."

"Oh?" Heidi cooed. "What happened to Dean? Weren't you seeing him?"

Ginny shrugged dismissively. "He couldn't keep up with me."

Heidi knew that was hardly the full story. "And what about young Mister Potter?" she mused, knowing he was and always had been the person who really held her heart.

Ginny’s impish smile faltered for a moment, making Heidi feel a little guilty. But it was back a moment later. "Nothing new there." Ginny shrugged.

Putting her arm around Ginny's shoulders, Heidi started walking back down to the pitch. "So, guess what I saw the other day," Heidi began, "you and Pansy having a little...talk?"

Ginny groaned. "Bloody hell..."

 

* * * *

 

"I can't believe she talked me into this," Tracey muttered as she leaned over the bubbling cauldron. She looked over her ingredients, took a pinch of white powder, and sprinkled it in.

Wiping her brow, she waited to see the reaction of the bubbling mixture. She had lost count of how many variations she had tried and how many had failed. The smudge on her cheek marked a particularly spectacular failure.

"What are you doing in here?" A happy voice with a thick cockney accent echoed from the doorway. Tracey didn't need to turn to look to see who it was. "And why do you have your scarf tied around you mouth and nose?"

Tracey ignored the newcomer as she kept stirring the cauldron. She saw brown hair, full cheeks, and a huge smile. The cute girl stared at her and then glanced down at the potion and back to her face, waiting for an answer. "One second, Megs," Tracey muttered as she tried to concentrate on her brew.

As she stirred in the final ingredient, the bubbling liquid became pearly white but was slightly more translucent than the standard recipe. It was...almost perfect for a Love Draught. The question was, was it perfect for what she wanted it to be?

Megan Jones ducked back a few steps and plopped down on a nearby stool. "Does Sluggy know you're in here?" she asked kicking her feet. Her outfit, which was painfully Muggle, was composed of chunky boots, jeans, and a neon pink t-shirt with writing scrawled across it.

 _Who the ruddy hell are **Echo and the Bunnymen** anyways?_ Tracey thought but dared not voice for fear of an epic lecture about the group and its history. Despite what others in her house thought, she liked Megan. She was seen as flighty, quite the slag, and a bit dense. However, Tracey thought her housemates looked down their nose at Megan because of her blood status. The fact Megan’s family was hardly wealthy didn’t help either.

Shaking her head, Tracey took a second to remember what Megan had asked her. "I’m brewing a potion," she replied simply, not sure how much she wanted to confess to Megan. Heidi and Megan were often mischievous in similar ways and could exasperate Tracey when they teamed up. "Experimenting with a new one, really. The scarf is to make sure that the aroma it gives off doesn't affect me."

"Oooh," Megan cooed with a wry grin. "Is it something fun?" She leaned a little closer but seemed hesitant to get too close after what Tracey had said.

Tracey shrugged and grinned back. "It could be," she replied cryptically. She cocked her head to the side and regarded Megan. Her grin became a bit wider causing Megan to look at her quizzically. "How would you like to help me test it out?"

Megan laughed. Hopping off the stool, she stood but didn't approach the table. "I’m not a Gryffindor, remember? We’re loyal, we lot, but not so brave," Megan said, sticking out her tongue.

"I know you like a bit of fun, and it could be fun," Tracey mused with a cheerful lilt. "Have you ever seen me mess up a potion?" She could tell that Megan was considering the offer by her slightly furrowed brow.

Finally Megan's face broke into a grin. "What do I need to do?"

Tracey tried to keep from looking smug. "Come over here and smell this. Don't get too big a whiff though and tell me what you smell and how it makes you feel." She watched Megan approach tentatively. "If I tell you what it is it will taint the experiment," she added.

Megan seemed to accept this explanation. Leaning in, she drew a deep breath through her nose. Her eyes fluttered shut and a dreamy smile turned up the corners of her lips. Tracey tried to be patient but it was hard. "Well?"

Shaking her head, Megan turned to face Tracey. "I...well..." She paused in her stammering for a moment. "It was sweet and I thought I got a hint of vanilla and that sweet but skunky smell of good pot."

Tracey blinked at her before giggling. "All right."

"And I feel...happy and warm and...a bit randy," Megan added, her dreamy gaze wandering over Tracey as she still sat at the table.

"Are you thinking about anyone in particular?" Tracey asked evenly, trying not to guide her to an answer.

Megan moved a little closer, her expression still dreamy. Tracey didn't withdraw though she felt a bit of tension between them. "Did Heidi ever tell you what I suggested?" Megan asked in a low and husky tone. Tracey shook her head. "I thought it would be really fun to join you two for a shag. That would be brilliant..."

Tracey blinked and swallowed hard as Megan moved behind her. She felt thin arms encircling her and the light pressure of Megan’s breasts against her back. Megan’s lips brushed her ear as she continued speaking. “There is this one thing I want to do so badly,” she purred. “I’ve heard that Heidi can be a bit…aggressive? Sounds like fun…”

Glancing at the steaming cauldron, Tracey smiled beneath the scarf. _Well, that seems to work!_

 

* * * *

 

"Well? Well?" Heidi asked excitedly as she pulled Tracey into an empty corridor near the Great Hall before dinner. Tracey pulled her by the tie until Heidi was pinning her against the wall. Then Tracey was pressing her lips against hers in a desperate, heated kiss.

A startled murmur escaped Heidi, socked at being so suddenly and pleasantly mauled by her girlfriend. A moment later, Heidi's lips and tongue were eagerly pushing against Tracey's as she took control of the kiss. Pushing her thigh between Tracey's legs, she pressed up firmly causing Tracey gasp and moan as she broke the kiss.

"What's gotten into you?" Heidi asked with a husky laugh. Her hungry gaze was met by Tracey who licked her lips as they stared at each other. Squirming against the wall, Tracey pressed herself against Heidi's leg. "Bloody hell, you are wet," Heidi moaned softly.

"I got the potion to work," Tracey breathed. "I think I may have gotten a few whiffs of it." Heidi smiled happily. "And Megan did too."

"Megan Jones?" Heidi laughed. "That must have been interesting!"

Tracey nodded emphatically. She swallowed hard before speaking. "It was. Merlin, Heidi, the things that she said. I was just about to sneak into the loo because I couldn't find you."

Heidi grinned impishly. "Let's go back to my room and you can tell me all about it," Heidi growled. "And I can lick you and make you scream while you tell me?" She pressed a quick and hard kiss to Tracey’s lips. “We can sneak down to the kitchens after to grab a bite, yeah?”

In answer Tracey pushed her away, took Heidi’s hand, and started dragging her towards Hufflepuff Tower. Startled and breathless Heidi followed behind.

 

* * * *

 

Ginny made her way towards Hufflepuff Tower. She was dressed in baggy jeans, Bill's from when he was _much_ younger, her favorite green jumper and beat up trainers. Her hair was down over her shoulders and she wore the dark eye make up that she only wore to parties.

As she neared the Badger's Den, she found her heart was beating quickly. She was single and there was no better place to go to have some fun as a single girl than Hufflepuff hosted parties. It was even more fun for a girl who might enjoy some time in a dark corner or closet with another girl...

"Welcome! Welcome!" the suit of armor that guarded the entrance to common room. "Professor Sprout welcomes all those who wish to celebrate the grand victory of our Quidditch team hosted by our team’s captain, Heidi Macavoy!" The metal arms gestated wildly as the enchanted armor bellowed in a chivalric way. “Come in and be merry!”

"Thank you," Ginny responded with a happy smile. The enchanted knight always cracked her up. It was one of the things she found sad about not getting over to the Hufflepuff Tower as much as she used to.

Making her way inside, Ginny found the party already in full swing. It consisted of mainly Hufflepuffs but she saw a smattering of people from other houses there too. There were even a few who couldn't have cared less about Quidditch but wouldn't be caught dead missing a party.

Waving to her friends, Ginny started to make small talk and congratulated the few Hufflepuff players she passed on the way to the punch bowl. Arriving at it, she came nose to nose with Pansy Parkinson who had just gotten a cup for herself.

Her smug grin and superior look made Ginny want to sock her right in that pug nose.

"Weasley," Pansy purred coolly as if they nothing had ever happened between them. The smug way she spoke sparked Ginny's temper almost immediately. "What brings you here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Ginny huffed indignantly. "I didn't realize you were such a big fan of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team."

Pansy shrugged and took a sip of her punch. "Since Draco is too busy for me, why shouldn’t I come to a party where available boys will be ripe for the picking?"

Ginny scowled. "Come off it, Parkinson, everyone knows that blokes are the last thing that you’re interested in."

She gave Ginny a saccharine smile. "I’m surprised there are any left I would even consider touching with how many you've rubbed yourself up against," Pansy mused before pushing past Ginny.

Reaching for her wand, Ginny stopped when Heidi suddenly appeared before her. "Hi!" she beamed happily. "Enjoy the game today?" she asked. "You were getting a preview of how things will be when we win the cup at the end of the year, I hope you know." She wore a huge grin as she looked at Ginny. Heidi glanced down at Ginny's hand on her wand. "Going to hex me for saying we are going to win the cup?"

Ginny cocked an eyebrow at Heidi. Had she missed her talking to Pansy? Ginny shrugged. "I’m thinking about it."

Heidi laughed and chucked Ginny on the arm. Glancing over at the punch, Heidi took Ginny by the arm and started to lead her off. "You don't want to drink that shite. I have the good stuff," she whispered conspiratorially. Showing Ginny a flask, she grinned. Headed up the stairs to the girl's dorm, they stopped at the first landing.

Watching as Heidi unscrewed the cap to the flask and brought it to her lips. Tipping it up, Heidi took a big drink. Ginny glanced back down the stairs as she waited for the flask. Catching sight of Pansy again, she fought to ignore the tiny flutter deep in her tummy. Was she talking to...Tracey?

"Why is Tracey talking to Pansy? Don't they hate each other?" Ginny asked as she took the flask. A thought tickled the back of her mind but never quite surfaced. It wasn't as if she even needed to ask the question; Ginny knew that there was no love lost between the two Slytherins.

Glancing at Heidi, she wanted to see if she was concerned for her girlfriend. She was standing there smiling and happy and only glanced at Tracey and Pansy talking. Another tickle...

Ginny shook her head. That tickle in the back of her mind faded as she felt the warmth of the Firewhiskey running through her. There was also a sweet, very sweet, aftertaste left in her mouth. Reaching for the flask again, she took another big sip. "Did you mix it with something?" she asked dreamily.

"Fruit punch," Heidi told her, her grin not wavering at all. If anything, it had gotten bigger. Ginny smacked her lips lightly. It didn't taste like that but it didn't seem worth considering further.

Glancing away for just a moment, Ginny turned back to see Heidi staring at her. Her gaze was intense and dark. She knew that look. It got her heart hammering in her chest. The night seemed like it was about to get a lot more interesting...

"What are you up to?" Tracey asked as she came up to them. Smiling at Heidi, Tracey gave her a knowing look. "Something wrong?" Ginny didn't even have time to respond before Heidi pressed a searing kiss to Tracey's lips.

Standing there watching for a few moments, she felt a dull ache between her legs that grew more and more urgent as she watched Heidi and Tracey snog. Taking a tentative step forward, Ginny didn't even consider what she was doing.

"We should get back to the party," Tracey said as she suddenly broke the kiss. Heidi's hands were still wandering her body. Giggling, Tracey took her hands and started to pull Heidi along. "We'll catch up with you later, Ginny!" she called out as she and her girlfriend made their way down the stairs.

Frowning, she couldn't help her disappointment. Ginny had considered jumping in with Heidi and Tracey as they snogged before, but only as a fantasy. She couldn’t believe she had almost asked. Shaking off the thought, she moved down the stairs and towards the group of dancing Hufflepuffs.

Dancing to the _Weird Sisters_ album, Ginny lost herself in the sea of mostly-witches and thrumming notes. Soon there was sweat dotting her brow and she felt amazingly blissful. She was used to being shy about dancing but not that night.

"Enjoying yourself, Weasley?" came a smug voice off to Ginny's left.

"I am," Ginny said in a breathy tone as she ignored the speaker. Pansy Parkinson was so arrogant Ginny did not need to look over to recognize the speaker.

She could feel someone lightly pressing up against her back and moving with her. Ginny's eyes were closed and she smiled dreamily. "Decide it looked like too much fun not to come out and dance yourself?"

"Maybe," came Pansy's soft response.

Ginny kept dancing, her eyes closed and a blissful smile on her face. The warmth inside her as well as the warmth in the room was making her very comfortable and soon the ache she had felt with Heidi and Tracey returned. She prepared to turn but...that wonderfully soft presence was gone.

Turning anyway, she looked around the room but Pansy was nowhere to be seen. Frowning, Ginny was surprised to find she was actually annoyed that Pansy wasn't there to.... To what? Banter with? Flirt with?

Ginny blew out a breath with confused exasperation. It was likely for the best that Pansy was nowhere to be found!

 

* * * *

 

"You should just shag her." Pansy heard from over her shoulder followed by a husky laugh. From the shadows where she watched Ginny like a hawk eying a rabbit, Pansy rolled her eyes. Daphne Greengrass moved to stand beside Pansy. She was flushed and her blonde hair was flat. She also wore a huge grin and was walking a bit unsteadily.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Pansy asked in her perfectly clipped British accent.

Daphne groaned and let her head fall back to rest on the wall of the dark alcove. "I just got shagged rotten in the cloak closet," she admitted softly.

"You're such a slag," Pansy purred with far more adoration than condemnation.

"Too true," Daphne responded immediately. "Though, you are too. You just hide it better and you have twice the options I do."

"It's not my fault that you are so limited in who you find attractive," Pansy mused airily. All the time she had been speaking to Daphne, her gaze had been fixed on Ginny as she swayed and gyrated to the music with her fellow witches.

Daphne scoffed. "You just have your knickers in a twist that it never went any further than snogging with us that one time."

Pansy smirked. "Your loss." A rather long silence followed but she could see that Daphne still smiling. "No witty comeback?"

"I'm lucky I can string two words together," Daphne laughed, "and even still stand up for that matter." She paused for a moment as she stared off into space. "Merlin, I need to look him up again."

"Dare I ask who the lucky bloke was?"

"You know me, I don't have the same limits you do, but you definitely wouldn't approve," Daphne mused. "Though...if you actually slum tonight, I might tell you," she added with a pointed look at Ginny still dancing a few feet away.

Daphne looked over at Ginny and then regarded Pansy in silence for a few moments. "What's the matter with you?" she laughed. "And how pissed are you?" she said wondering how many trips to the punchbowl Pansy had made.

Pansy shook off her mental haze but wasn't able to pull her gaze away from the redheaded Gryffindor. She blinked. Had she had that much to drink? She was a bit out of it. "Not very, I don't think."

It was a few more moments before Daphne gasped. "Were you talking to Tracey Davis earlier?" Pansy nodded, surprisingly unconcerned Daphne had seen that. "You know she started brewing potions last year that are...fun but very illegal?"

Pansy, again surprisingly unconcerned, shook her head. "No."

"I wonder if she has any?" Daphne mused excitedly before running off.

Pansy stared at Ginny for a few more minutes before impulsively turning on her heel and exiting the Hufflepuff common room.

 

* * * *

 

Ginny was totally exasperated by the time the last song ended. The party was deserted except for the couples, or newly paired off couples, most of whom had retired to dark halls, rooms, closets or wherever else they could find.

Ginny was more than a bit disappointed that she wasn't off with someone. She was warm and more than a little randy so she was looking forward to getting back to her room and engaging in anything that might help to resolve the current state inside her knickers.

Walking down the hall, Ginny caught a sudden movement out the corner of her eye. Stopping, she glanced over to see Pansy Parkinson and her impish, superior smirk standing a few feet away. Her black bob was pin straight and she wore the same grey cardigan and matching skirt from earlier. She had a black leather purse, that likely cost more than Ginny's entire wardrobe, hanging from her shoulder. Had she been carrying that before?

Ginny regarded her curiously. She was trying to come up with something witty to say when Pansy brought her finger to her lips. Extending her other hand, Pansy curled her finger, beckoning Ginny over.

When Ginny began to close the short distance, Pansy retreated around the corner. Amazingly Ginny's hands remained at her side; she had no impulse to remove her wand.  
Turning the corner, she found Pansy leaning back sensuously, her foot and back resting against the wall. Ginny stood in front of her and Pansy met her gaze hungrily and unflinchingly.

"You didn't come back to dance," Ginny whispered, the air between them electric. It was like it always was but also...different. There was tension but it wasn't the same type of tension. Ginny was trying to shake off those thoughts when Pansy's dark gaze intensified.

"Disappointed I wasn't there to dance up against you?" Pansy breathed.

Ginny took a tiny step forward. Her chest rose and fell quickly. She chewed her bottom lip. "You think so?" she challenged softly.

Pansy nodded. Reaching out for her, Pansy hooked her finger in the collar of Ginny's jumper. Tugging her a little closer, Pansy licked her lips lewdly. "I do. I know it."

"Where did you get off to?" Ginny asked, biting back a moan when her breasts lightly brushed Pansy's.

Pansy didn't answer, pulling Ginny closer instead. Spreading her legs, she let Ginny's slip between them. She rubbed herself lightly against Ginny's thigh as her hands went to rest on Ginny's shoulders.

Pressing against her shamelessly, Ginny could feel that Pansy's knickers were absolutely soaked. Ginny watched enthralled as Pansy's chest heaved and she moaned. She felt Pansy’s hands sliding down to roughly grope her breasts. A moan was ripped from Ginny's lips as Pansy began to lightly tug at her nipples through the jumper.

"You've wanted me to touch you, haven't you?" Pansy whispered. Ginny nodded before she could stop herself. "I bet you get wet when you think about me and daydream about me shagging you senseless."

Ginny moaned and arched her back to press her breasts into Pansy's hands. Her head fell back but she snapped it forward to look at Pansy again. "Who is soaking her knickers through and grinding against me?" she challenged, refusing to answer the question. Smirking, Ginny pressed her thigh harder against Pansy's soaked cunt.

"And you aren't?" Pansy moaned in response. Her right hand began to wander lower. Pansy toyed with the button on Ginny's jeans. Sucking in her tummy a little, she gave Pansy a daring smile. The button was popped open and Pansy's hand slid inside.

Ginny's knees got weak as Pansy's finger brushed the wet cotton of her knickers. Ginny leaned forward as she gasped and her lips stopped a fraction of an inch from Pansy's. When Ginny moaned again, she felt Pansy shiver against her.

"See? Soaked, just like I thought." Pansy kept stroking as Ginny ground against her more forcefully. "Taste me," Pansy breathed. She paused barely a moment before adding, "Then I will shag you fast and hard just like you want. I know what you like seeing how many boys you've been with..."

"Shut up," Ginny growled before cutting off Pansy's words with a kiss. Pansy's lips parted immediately and Ginny's tongue pushed past them. Ginny cried out into the kiss as she felt a finger slide inside her and curl wickedly.

Feeling Pansy's finger pressing against her so hard, it was difficult to stand. She whimpered as she lost Pansy's lips and sunk to her knees. Eager to taste her, Ginny pushed Pansy's skirt up and hooked her knickers. Yanking them to the side, she saw Pansy's pretty bald cunt wet and open for her. Flicking out her tongue, she ran it lightly up and down before pushing between her folds and circling it firmly.

Pansy moaned loud and low in her throat. Threading her fingers in Ginny's hair, she pressed her urgently against her soaked sex. Ginny stole breaths through her nose when she could as she licked and thrust her tongue in and out of Pansy.

"You taste so good," Ginny whimpered before running her tongue up to the firm button atop her slit. Circling Pansy's clit with her tongue teasingly, she then latched on with her lips and sucked firmly and steadily.

Grabbing Pansy's hip with her other hand, Ginny pressed her against the wall as she sucked on her clit desperately to make her come. She could feel Pansy shudder as she moaned insistently.

"Are you going to come for me?" Ginny breathed, resting her mouth for a moment before latching on once more. The strangled sound that escaped Pansy was all the answer Ginny needed. Insistently, she kept sucking. Pansy's whole body stiffened and her chin tilted up. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her whole body convulsed and she came hard against Ginny's mouth.

Licking her, easing her down, Ginny relished the taste of her before pulling away with a final flick of her tongue. Standing, she let Pansy's knickers snap back causing her to yelp in a way Ginny found quite satisfying.

Pansy gasped for air and Ginny lazily pressed herself against her and waited. "I thought you were going to shag me senseless?" Ginny asked smugly.

"Just wait," Pansy breathed. After a few moments, she fiddled with the clasp on her purse and flicked it open. Reaching inside, she drew out a long phallus with leather straps attached to it. Ginny cocked an eyebrow then regarded Pansy curiously. "Just wait," she repeated, the familiar sharp and sinister spark returning to her eyes.

Easing Ginny away, Pansy stepped into the leather straps and secured them. The long shaft bobbed in front of her as the skirt draped around it. Taking Ginny's shoulders, she turned her and pressed her against the wall, Ginny’s cheek and palms resting against it. "What are you doing?" Ginny gasped, both excited and a tad anxious.

"What did I say?" Pansy purred before chuckling. Reaching for Ginny's jeans, she slid them over her hips until they were bunched around her knees. Ginny could sense that Pansy was moving behind her but she had no idea what she was doing. She felt Pansy spread her legs as wide as her jeans would allow. Then she felt the head of the phallus brush against her aching cunt. Ginny groaned wantonly. She waited for Pansy to push inside but...she didn't. Ginny groaned again, a needy and desperate sound.

"Tell me you want it," Pansy breathed as she leaned forward to nip at Ginny's ear. "Tell me what you want."

"Shag me," Ginny groaned.

"Soft and slow?"

Ginny shook her head. "Fast...hard."

Pansy slid inside her in one long motion. Ginny was filled immediately and she clenched down around the hard shaft. She felt Pansy's hands slide down to her hips where she grabbed on firmly. At first, she was slow and soft but that didn't last long. Pansy's body was soon slapping against Ginny's bare arse. The flapping skirt tickled Ginny a little, but soon she was too engrossed in the other things touching her to notice.

She had never been shagged like this. Pansy pounded into her roughly and made Ginny moan and gasp. Then all she could do was whimper. Reaching for the wall, Ginny clung to the stone even though Pansy was holding her tight enough that she couldn’t move.

Suddenly, her orgasm tore through her. Ginny started to push closer to the wall so that the phallus would slide out of her. “I am not done shagging you yet,” Pansy growled in her ear as she pulled on Ginny’s hips. Exquisite pleasure mixed with a hint of pain shot through her from her filled and aching cunt.

Pansy was relentless as she worked the dildo in and out of Ginny. The sound of her arousal met their ears as Pansy shagged her mercilessly. Ginny shuddered and shook as she climaxed once more. This time, Pansy slowly stilled and let the hard length remain inside Ginny for a few moments before propping her up and sliding it out.

Spinning around, Ginny found Pansy's lips, pressing them together in a long, deep kiss.

 

* * * *

 

“Do you think they’re done?” Heidi purred against Tracey’s ear. The two had stood rapt in a dark corner near Ginny and Pansy. Tracey couldn’t even speak but her breathing was hard and fast. It was likely only the Sound Dampening Charm Tracey cast that kept Ginny or Pansy from hearing them.

They watched as Pansy and Ginny separated. Pansy stepped out of the harness, wiped off the dildo, and put it back in her purse while Ginny pulled her jeans up. All the while, the Slytherin and Gryffindor kept a wary eye on each other.

Ginny started to speak, and then stopped herself. Pansy seemed ready to speak but did not either. Tracey and Heidi could feel the tension from where they stood. Tracey wasn’t sure whether they were going to shag again or if curses were going to start flying. Maybe both?

“That was a mistake,” Ginny finally mumbled. When Pansy didn’t respond, simply going about straightening her clothes, Ginny glared at her in annoyance. “Don’t you think?” Pansy shrugged.

Ginny harrumphed and went back to straightening her own clothes in silence for a minute. “It was fun,” Pansy said lightly. “All the build up, I suppose.”

Ginny turned like she planned to argue then stopped. She looked terribly conflicted. Pansy straightened and stepped up to stand nearly nose to nose with Ginny. “Potions classroom. Ten minutes.” Pansy turned on her heel and started down the corridor.

“And if I do?” Ginny called after her.

“Do it,” Heidi hissed in Tracey’s ear but her words were clearly for Ginny. Tracey had to stifle a giggle even as she pressed her thighs together around Heidi’s hand for some miniscule relief.

Pansy paused but didn’t turn. “It will be just as good as before and then we will never tell another living soul about anything that happened tonight.”

“And if I don’t come?” Ginny asked, her tone tight with annoyance.

Pansy shrugged and walked off, turning the corner and disappearing from view.

Tracey and Heidi watched for several minutes as Ginny paced, running one hand through her hair and the other rubbing her chin and her temples. Suddenly, she turned and started off; not towards Gryffindor Tower but towards the Potions Classroom.

Once she was gone, Tracey blew out a breath. “Bloody hell.”

Heidi spun her around and clasped her in a tight embrace. “You are brilliant, my love, do you know that?” Tracey blushed and playfully swatted Heidi on the arm. “What student here could brew their own potion like that?”

“Stop,” Tracey breathed. Kissing Heidi, she whispered against her lips, “If I am so brilliant, I think I deserve a reward.”

“Like what?”

Breaking the kiss, Tracey looked at Heidi. “What Pansy did to Ginny looked quite fun.”

Heidi smile widely. Taking her girlfriend’s hand, Heidi led her back to Hufflepuff dormitory.

Tracey smiled in anticipation. “Are you going to ask Ginny about what happened?”

“Of course. I need to hear what happened next!” Heidi giggled.


End file.
